He Promised, He Lied She Believed, So What Happened To Her?
by daughterofposeidon122
Summary: Love. It's a simple term, a short word used to dub an intense feeling of deep affection. But that's all it is, a word. We put so much meaning into a simple word, but love is just like a chandelier, crushed upon impact when dropped, the shards crushed beneath the retreating steps of those who leave us behind, broken and unable to love again.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Summary: Love. It's a simple term, a short word used to dub an intense feeling of deep affection. But that's all it is, a word. We put so much meaning into a simple word, but love is just like a chandelier, crushed upon impact when dropped, the shards crushed beneath the retreating steps of those who leave us behind, broken and unable to love again.**

**I'm going to add a quote for each chapter, just as a heads up if you want to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan. Unfortunately.**

**Quote: ****_"That's the thing about pain," Augustus said, and then glanced back at me. "It demands to be felt."_**** ~ The Fault In Our Stars by John Green**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I was so quiet, he never even noticed I was there as I watched him. His silhouette framed against the unfathomable depths of the sea and the vibrant, golden colour of the sunset. I had the sudden urge to draw him, even though I wasn't an artist in any way. It was simply the stark contrast between his dark, pitch black figure and the vivid colours of the sunset behind him. I didn't have a pencil with me, though, so I wasn't able to capture, on paper, the magnificent scene before me. It was frustrating, my fingers itching for the pencil and pad of paper I had, in the smartest move of my life, left sitting on my bed back in my cabin. I crept up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder. "

Hello," he said.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked him even though I knew the answer before he said it. The war. It's like a plague. How could we forget. They came so close to destroying the gods. We were the only ones who could save them. We did, but we lost so much in the process. Was it even worth it? We will never know.

"I couldn't sleep," he explained. Of course not. I was still plagued by nightmares from Tartarus. We both were. Broken and shattered inside, with only each other to cling on to. Just like Nico was when we found him. But Nico had no one. He never did. And now, he never will.

"So you came out here to look at the sea." It was more of a question than a statement. Of course he did. He's a son of the sea after all. It was his salvation; the place he went to when he needed to think, to escape, but me, I had nowhere. My mother didn't have a domain. I could escape into my own head, but the gods know that that's the last thing I'd do. I can't live with myself now. I can't live with my own thoughts anymore. How could I, after all this? We all blamed ourselves for the deaths. If only we hadn't done this, or hadn't done that, or had reacted fast enough to do this we wouldn't have lost them, wouldn't constantly be plagued with the nightmares, wouldn't be drowning in our own thoughts.

"Yeah..." We trailed off into silence, each lost in our own thoughts, each comforted by the presence of the other.

"So, Seaweed Brain, ready to play capture the flag against the Hunters coming next week?" The camp had gone back to their normal activities after the war, but it was hard to keep up the facade of normality when there were reminders of the deceased everywhere you went. The pain followed you. It plagued your every waking moment. And when you fell asleep, the nightmares would take over. Your subconscious never resting, never ceasing to project your guilt, your pain, into your dreams.

"Yeah. I hope we win," he didn't sound overly enthusiastic, but I couldn't blame him. Not when we have gone through so much. But little did I know, the world wouldn't let us rest until every secret was uncovered, every fact dissected, every relationship reevaluated.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And this is just the prologue... Annabeth and Percy are a little OOC, but they will change in later in the story. The chapter was also a bit short. I'm not great at writing extremely long chapters, but I'll try later on.**

**Finally, please favourite, follow, and/or review! Your opinions are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the wait. I couldn't think of much to write.**  
**Last time, I forgot to mention that this is a rewrite of my previous story "Deep, Dark, Secrets Finally Revealed".**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters, thankyouverymuch.**  
**Quote: "Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." ~ Benjamin Franklin (Poor Richard's Almanack)**

* * *

Percy's POV:

I feel like haven't been sleeping well for years now. You'd think the nightmares go away, you'd think the memories fade with time, you'd think that time healed everything, but you'd be wrong. The nightmares only become more vivid as time passes. The pain increases with every second of every day. The friends I've lost, the time I spent in Tartarus, with only Annabeth to anchor me to life, the wars I've had to fight against the enemies that refuse to be conquered.

There were secrets I had to keep during these wars in order to save my loved ones. Secrets that, I hope, have been forgotten. These secrets which I have buried in the very depths of my soul have now resurfaced in my dreams. They plague me. The secrets induce guilt in me that slowly eats me alive.

Thing is, not a lot of people know these secrets. Many of the others have been dealt with already, they couldn't possibly come back to hurt me, could they?

Sometimes, I feel like I'm drowning, even though I can't, not in water, at least. But I'm not drowning in water, nor muskeg. I'm drowning in expectations, in the high standards of everyone. The standards, of the gods, the campers, both Greek and Roman, of Chiron, even of my girlfriend. I'm the hero of Olympus, I'm supposed to be awesome, right? But I feel like I'm not. That I'm not as good as they think or say I am. That I can't do all the things they say I can. That just because I've saved Olympus twice, that I can do it again if the need arises. That I'm a fraud.

Maybe today will be a better day than most, though. A day where the pain is minimized, where maybe, just maybe, seeing all my friends won't hurt as much as other days.

I went through the motions of the day, like always. Nothing could change the past, though, nor was I able to go back. Those long, carefree, oblivious days were over, but so was the war, but why couldn't I shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen and I won't be pleased with the outcome? That in the next war, I, or my side, will be the losing side?

And a demigod's dreams aren't really dreams, right? Does that mean something is going to happen? Should I ask Annabeth? She would understand, but I don't want to bother her with my problems.

I shake the thoughts away, they'll be back, I know, but I can pretend for now.

During breakfast, Annabeth seeks me out, sitting beside me, something we're now allowed to do, on some days.

"Hey," she said, kissing me on the cheek and sitting down.

I smile at her and slip an arm around her. She looks distracted. "What's wrong, Wise Girl? Finally found a problem you can't solve?" I tease.

"No," she replies, laughing at my disappointed face. "I have this ominous premonition that something bad is going to happen."

"You too?"

"What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we'll get through it. Together."

"Aww... that's so sweet of you, Seaweed Brain!" she teased, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

* * *

(The same night) Still Percy's POV:

The feeling of dread continued. Today, the cloud seemed heavier than ever, simply waiting to burst, no matter how hard I tried to shake it off. It followed me wherever I went and no matter how fast or far I ran, it continued to stalk me.

Tonight, I went to the beach to clear my head, staring out to sea, just like practically ever night, but this night, I received a surprise.

"Jackson." someone snapped from behind me.

I turned as an all too familiar person greeted me.

"You," I growled, but, inside, I was terrified. Here was one of the only people who could ruin me. My eyes narrowed. "What do _you _want?"

"Come here," he made the motion with one hand. "You don't want everyone in camp to see me, do you? Especially your precious Annabeth?" He sneered.

He knew. He knows what I've been thinking all this time. He knows the secrets. He's been thinking of them too. I thought he was dead. I thought my secret was safe. I thought no one would know. But I was wrong and here he was. The one who should have been dead; who couldn't have told anyone anything. My secrets should have been safe. Only I should have known those things, but here he was in the flesh. _He _was dead. He had to be. I killed him. Annabeth gave me the knife.

He smirked. He knew what I was thinking. He knew.

"Oh, Percy, you really are a Seaweed Brain, as Annabeth says. Don't you understand? Two can't keep a secret when only one will lose and I plan on making you lose, Percy, lose big time."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter was more of a filler chapter, I'm sorry. I needed to write something. I often experience writer's block or don't have the time to update, so please, if you want, bear with me.**  
**I have a couple of questions for all of you.**  
**Because I may not update every day or every week, would it be better for you if I put some of the previous chapter in the beginning of every chapter I write?**  
**Would you also, in some chapters, like a preview of the next chapter, say a sentence or two?**  
**Please review your answers (or anything else you want to write), follow and/or favourite! It means a lot to me. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot to do, what with the end of the school year coming up. **

**I would just like to reply to one of my reviews. **

**A guest, whoever you may be, wrote: Nice chapter and quote, albeit a little short for my tastes. I think you should put in a preview of the cnext chapter. I read another story tat does it and always has me hooked.**

**My reply is: Thank you so much for your review. I really appreciate it. I will take your advice and put in a preview at the end of every chapter, if I can, so look for the previews there, if you want. And thanks, again.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT. I repeat, do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I wish I did, but I'm sure you would beg to differ so I'm quite glad I do not. **

**So, without further ado, I present the second chapter of my fanfiction and quote!**

**Quote: "We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has only happened once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it."**

**~ Nicholas Sparks, ****_The Notebook_**

* * *

Previously:

_"Come here," he made the motion with one hand. "You don't want everyone in camp to see me, do you? Especially your precious Annabeth?" He sneered._

_He knew. He knows what I've been thinking all this time. He knows the secrets. He's been thinking of them too. I thought he was dead. I thought my secret was safe. I thought no one would know. But I was wrong and here he was. The one who should have been dead; who couldn't have told anyone anything. My secrets should have been safe. Only I should have known those things, but here he was in the flesh. He was dead. He had to be. I killed him. Annabeth gave me the knife._

_He smirked. He knew what I was thinking. He knew._

_"Oh, Percy, you really are a Seaweed Brain, as Annabeth says. Don't you understand? Two can't keep a secret when only one will lose and I plan on making you lose, Percy, lose big time."_

* * *

Luke's POV:

I watched him, the great Percy Jackson, trembling before me, breathing unevenly as he tried to figure out what I meant.

"What do you mean?" Ahh... unsubtle as always. Yet his forwardness won him Annabeth. And Thalia. And just like that, the bitter feeling rose up again, bile fighting its way up the back of my throat. He doesn't deserve them. He doesn't deserve Annabeth. Thalia should have never been nice to him. She should have joined my side. Joined me. _My_ cause. Me.

The urge I had to laugh at his expression was gone now. My revenge was important. He made me lose Annabeth, I'll make him lose Annabeth too. He made me lose Thalia and if I can't have her, no one can. He made me lose everything, and so, now, it's his turn to lose.

"I mean, you'll lose everything by the time I'm done with you." I sneered at him.

"Is that all you came to tell me?" I could tell he wanted to come off as nonchalant, but, of course, it didn't work. I could see through the facade, as could anyone. His voice held and incredulous undertone, as if he didn't really believe what he was asking me. I knew he didn't believe that was all I wanted to tell him, that I wanted him to lose big time and that I had come back to exact my revenge.

"No. I have a proposition for you." He could see the glint in my eyes as I thought of my bittersweet revenge. He paled, the golden, tanned skin of his face and neck turning ashen. He had finally understood that I knew. I hadn't forgotten. I was going to use it against him. Perseus Jackson was going to pay.

He didn't speak and I was more than happy to tell him my plan to ruin him.

"So, this is what you have to do..."

* * *

Time skip to the next day.

* * *

Percy's POV:

One could say that _him_ showing up shook me a little. I mean, he wasn't supposed to be here. We should've been safe. You'd think I did a thorough job of destroying the evidence. _All_ of it. I fixed the problem, didn't I?

I should stop thinking about him. What's done is done, right?

So, today, unlike every other day, I will forget these things. I want to go back to being the Percy Jackson I was. I shouldn't let someone as stupid as Dirt Face get in my way. Today, the old Percy will be back.

With these thoughts in mind, I went to breakfast where Clarisse, also trying to go back to normal, picked up on my cheerful demeanor.

"What's the occasion, Prissy? It looks like Thalia could shock you and still not be able to wipe the smile of your face. That doesn't mean I wouldn't like to see it, though," she said, reminding me that the Hunters were coming to camp today.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," Leo joked, joining their conversation, with Calypso beside him.

"What did you just call me, boy?" a dangerously calm voice came from behind me. I spun around, in time to see Thalia give Leo a death glare and take a couple of threatening steps towards him.

"Whoa, Thals," I throw my hands up, as if to ward her off. "I know you're excited to see me and all, but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't fry my friend."

"Where's Annabeth?" she asked, completely disregarding my last statement, but backing off all the same.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Calypso intoned, imitating her boyfriend.

Sure enough, Annabeth, in all her tall, blond glory rounded the corner.

"Thalia!" she exclaimed, launching herself into the arms of the Huntress. "I haven't seen you in so long. Last time you came was when..." Annabeth trailed off, suddenly remembering what happened last time the Hunters of Artemis came to camp.

Clarisse snickered and Thalia's piercing gaze immediately swung towards her.

"What's so funny, Clarisse?" she asked coldly.

"Do you really want me to repeat the incident out loud to a whole group of innocents?" Clarisse asked, gesturing dramatically to the rest of the campers sitting at their respective tables.

"No one's paying attention to our conversation, though," Annabeth was the one who replied.

"Oh, they will, Wise girl, they will," I replied, a smirk on my face. "Besides, Pinecone Face here deserves it."

"Oh? What, pray tell, did I do?" Thalia's eyes were purposefully wide, in an innocent way, the glint in her eye, though, betrayed her. She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You're trying to change the topic, Thalia," Calypso sing-songed.

"No, I'm not."

"Indeed you are, Thalia." Clarisse said, but dropped the topic anyway.

I wrapped my arms around Annabeth from behind, having crossed the circle we had inadvertently made when talking.

"So, Thals, how long are you staying?" I asked, sneaking a kiss from Annabeth.

"Long enough to pulverize you," Phoebe replied dryly, coming up to them.

I snorted. "Yeah, right. I'd like to see her try."

"Is that a challenge I hear, dear cousin of mine?" Thalia asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah, sure. Percy's not afraid of some girl, right Perce?" Leo retorted.

"Hey, you're holding hands with some girl right now. Not to mention she's your girlfriend." Calypso swatted Leo's arm away from her waist and moving to stand beside Thalia.

"Then see you at the arena in an hour, Kelp Head," Thalia addressed this comment to me.

"Oh gods. What have you gotten my boyfriend into Leo?" Annabeth groaned, leaning back into my chest.

"You don't think I can beat her?" I asked, feigning hurt. "I thought you were my girlfriend Annie! Girls should have complete faith in their boyfriends, shouldn't they?"

"What did you just call me?" And I ran for my life.

An hour later, I got pulverized by Thalia.

* * *

Third Person's POV:

Later, on that very same day, an event occurred.

There was some kind of commotion going on at the volleyball courts. Thalia, Leo, Calypso, and Clarisse got there just as the argument between two campers started to heat up, but they were not prepared to see the aforementioned campers.

"You're so stupid, Annabeth." Percy's expression was cold, but his eyes never met hers. "I've never loved you. All the times I've told you that I did, well they were lies. All those time's I've told you how smart and wonderful you were, I didn't really believe myself. I should have let go of you before Tartarus. I don't know why I didn't, but it certainly wasn't because I loved you. That's what I told you, but maybe it was because I knew you wouldn't survive without me. You couldn't have made it out of there if I didn't go with you. And if you hadn't come out alive, you wouldn't have known the truth."

"Say that again, Perseus Jackson, I dare you. Say. That. Again." His eyes flickered to hers briefly, green eyes, with an indecipherable emotion deep within them, and stormy grey eyes, emotions stirring underneath the ice cold surface. In that moment, however brief, anyone present would feel the unmistakable shattering of a bond. But it wasn't anything like the moment the Furies cut the string to end someone's life, it was the breaking of an ornate glass sculpture, slowly, piece by piece, crushed by its impact upon the hard, unrelenting ground.

"I. Do. Not. And. Never. Did. Love. You. Annabeth. Chase." He said it as if she was slow, his tone implying that he thought she was, but it was a poorly put up facade. There was the inevitable waver of his voice at the end, the virtually inaudible last syllable, and the audible gulp that came after.

Annabeth's anger flared, as would that of any rational person faced with the same situation as she. How dare he make it seem as if he was the suffering party in this? How dare he act as if he was the victim in this situation? But before she could retaliate, he was gone, the shards of glass that formed the sculpture crushed beneath the feet of his retreating form.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And that, my dear readers, is it. **

**Preview of next chapter: "Only then did the pain settle in. It was mind-numbing, soul-crushing. He left her. It wasn't supposed to end this way; it wasn't supposed to end at all."**

**Please follow, favourite and/or review! It makes me really happy. Thank you! **


	4. Author's Note

Dear readers,

This is not a chapter, I'm afraid.

With regards to the actual story, I have changed both the title and the summary, you would have noticed. It used to be called "Don't Look Back", but I found it quite a bland name due to the fact that so many people have the same title for their Fanficiton stories. Subsequently, I proceeded to change the title to "He Promised, He Lied. She Believed, So What Happened To Her?"; something inspired by a picture I found on the internet.

I merely want to inform you that I'm not exceptionally fond of this story, even though I have a good idea for it. I found that if I know how I want something to go, it's a lot harder to actually write the story.

On the other hand, I feel guilty for simply deleting my story before, the one this was a rewrite for, so I have a proposition for you:

If I get 10 or more reviews (one review per person), I shall continue this story, if not, you have been forewarned, I will delete my story and, perhaps, someday, try again. I understand that the number is a bit high, but I have thought it over, trust me.

Thank you!

Sincerely,

daughterofposeidon122


End file.
